freddyofaxes_epicmickeyfandomcom-20200216-history
FreddyOfAxes' Epic Mickey Wiki:Wiki Manual
This is a page showcasing wiki guidelines... kind of. Site-wide * As the statement above says, please refrain from making major edits, revisions, or article creation. This is a personal project, and while you are free to browse the site, I really would appreciate not having the pages worked on by others. *Please do not ask to become an admin, bureaucrat, or any position with special privileges. I will not give it to you. User Profile Profile itself *If you really, really want to, you can make your own profile here. But don’t edit my own profile, or else we’ll have a problem. *Keep your profile short and simple, not long and spread out. Being laconic isn’t necessary, but I appreciate it. *You are free to use the Userbox template on your page. Message Wall *Please do not spam your own or each other’s message walls with pointless messages. It’s just a simple guideline so that others (or myself, though I try not to) won’t get annoyed. *If you see something in an article that’s really urgent, Don’t edit it! Write me a message on my wall about the article in question, and what’s wrong with it. I will gladly fix it for you. *If you want to make a message wall greeting, that’s okay, but please refrain from making it huge in size and with bizarre text. Articles *Do not add new sections, infoboxes, or templates (without my permission). *You are allowed to edit grammar, spelling, punctuation, or other syntax errors, as long as they are minor and something that is instrumental in the article flow. *You are free to add one or two new categories that specifically relate to the article. However, this shouldn’t happen as I will know if an article is needed in a category. *Do not create new pages without asking me! Comments *Do not comment anything similar to the following: **Nice article! **I love this page <3 **Cool/Awesome/Wow/Lol **Profanity (does not include stuff like "crap" or "dang/darn") :The reason for this is because these comments have nothing to contribute and are considered spam. *If you have a problem with the article, take it to my message wall. I will remove comments that do this. *Any comments with poor grammar, spelling, or excessive punctuation will be immediately removed. If you can’t write English well, I will allow comments in foreign languages (you may read my userpage for which languages I understand, although it will not affect anything) *All comments will be removed within 30 days of their creation. Templates *Do not create new templates without my permission! *When using the Userbox template, please refer to the guide on said page. Do not create a new Userbox template because you didn’t read the guide. *Do not do major revisions to templates - this includes changing the color, the size/radius of the border, or the content inside. I want the templates how I designed them. Blogs *Please do not create blogs such as polls, asking several questions about the game, or an off-topic blog. Please refer your blog content to either my message wall or the official Epic Mickey Wiki. *Only create a blog if you want to talk about something related to the game, concise, and simple. If you don’t think you should post it, you probably shouldn’t. Images *Do not upload pictures you took from IGN for articles relating to levels. They are low quality and are small in size, so they would not fit in an Infobox image size (see below). *If you are uploading a picture from your personal computer, that you took yourself, please license it as with the "I created this my self" option. *If you are uploading an official Epic Mickey picture, please license it properly; otherwise, that is copyright infringement. Videos *Use ONLY YouTube for videos. When uploading a video, use a URL from the video itself to use and upload. *Do not upload a video from your computer itself, as Fandom probably won’t be able to detect where the video was uploaded at. *When uploading a video, keep the same description as the video itself (it is automatically filled out, so you don’t need to do anything). Audio *Only upload audio files in .ogg or .mp3/.mp4. This helps keep it consistent, and also keeps the file size small. *'DO NOT UPLOAD MUSIC TRACKS AS AN AUDIO FILE'. This is copyright infringement and technically considered downloading music for free, especially if you downloaded it from a video. Refer to the video section above to see how to add a video. *For sound effects and noises, please license it properly. ---- Thank You